Blur in the Wild
by YutoXYZ
Summary: After the last Super Smash Bros Tournament, Sonic was ready to see his old friend and rival, Link. But, what he didn't know was that he would be wrapped into a whole new adventure. Link X Mipha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A portal opened in the world of Mobius and from it came a blue hedgehog with red shoes and white gloves. This is 15 year old Sonic The Hedgehog. On year past after the tournament concluded and Sonic was finally ready to see his old friend, Link.

"Hey, Tails. Is the Dimension Jumper ready to go?" Sonic said as he looked towards his little sidekick.

"Yes, it is. Say hi to Link for me." Tails said, confirming that the machine is ready. Tails soon activated the machine.

"Alright, it's time to finally see Link again." Sonic said as he jumped through the portal.

Location Change: Hyrule

During the time in between the aftermath of the tournament and the beginning of the great calamity. Five champions were chosen from the different types of citizens of Hyrule. Daruk, the champion of the Gorons, Revali, the Rito champion, Urbosa, the Gerudo champion, Mipha the champion of the Zora and Link, the champion of Hyrule. Each one piloted ancient vehicles called Divine Beasts. Vah Medoh, Vah Naboris, Vah Rudania and Vah Ruta. (Link's Divine Beast has been kept secret from everyone. Except for Princess Zelda.)

As Calamity Ganon arrived, the champions were about head to their Divine Beasts, until Link saw four black clouds headed towards the Divine Beasts. Thanks to his warning, the other champions were saved. Afterwards, Zelda thought that this was all her fault, all because she couldn't unlock her sealing power.

With Sonic, unfortunately he was huddled through the sky, plummeting to the ground below… face first.

"'grunt' Will I ever get that landing right?" He said annoyed by landing face first. He soon heard an explosion and rushed of to it. As he arrived, Sonic saw the champions, Zelda and Link, who were injured from the fight. Although, their fight wasn't over yet, three giant robots walking on eight mechanical legs emerged from the forest.

"Link, run." Zelda said as she was worried about her appointed knight, however Link wouldn't give up his duty to protect Zelda. "No more running, I'll fight to protect you, the champions and the kingdom." Link said as he raised the Master Sword in his right hand, but could barely stand.

"I'm going in!" Sonic shouted as he ran in to save Link, Zelda and the champions. Everyone thought that the end is now, until a blue streak striked the guardian from the left, then returned back to attack from the right, destroying it. They looked towards the person who defeated the guardian, Link and Zelda both recognized who it was.

"Sonic, is that you?" Link said as he saw his old friend and rival. "Who were you expecting, Waluigi?" Sonic said with a cocky attitude and smile. Soon after, Link fell unconscious due to his injuries. The others saw the other two guardians were about to fight their lasers.

"Quickly, get Link somewhere safe. I'll take care of these things." Sonic said, cracking his knuckles, getting ready to throw down, until Urbosa and Daruk stepped in.

"We'll help you, these things are far greater a challenge than what you've ever faced." Urbosa said as she offered her assistance to Sonic. "Alright, let's do this thing." Sonic said as he, Daruk and Urbosa charged at the guardians.

Location Change: Shrine of Resurrection

Mipha placed the injured Link is the pool. After a few minutes, Sonic, Daruk and Urbosa made it to the shrine.

"How is Link?" Sonic said as he was wondering about his rival. "He's recovering, unfortunately he will only wake up until 100 years have passed." Mipha said as she worried about the knight.

"What he did was immature, stupid and if it wasn't for this blue creature, the boy would've died." Revali said very rudely. "Link is his name, Revali and it wasn't his fault." Mipha said angrily. "Calm down Mipha, he can be a jerk, but Revali means well." Urbosa said, as she tried to calm the Zora champion down. "She's right, Revali does mean well. I can feel it in his voice." Sonic said.

"Who asked you spiked pincushion?" Revali scoffed at Sonic. "Listen, my name is Sonic. Maybe you should write it down on you wing to remember." Sonic retaliated back at Revali. "Whoa, easy there Sonic." Daruk said, calming the blue blur down. "Thanks for calming me down." Sonic said to Daruk.

"So, what now? We can't just wait for Link to recover. I'm going to retake Vah Medoh." Revali said as he was about to create an updraft of air, until Urbosa stopped him. "Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed, or worse." She said, telling Revali the obvious. "I know it's a one way trip. But, we have to do something instead of waiting for the fallen hero to awaken." Revali said confidently.

"I'd hate to agree with bird brain, but he's correct. We have to do something in Link's absents. I'll take back Vah Rudania." Daruk said readying for a fight. "Well, what the heck, I'll go fight whatever is in Nabouris." Urbosa said as she was ready to fight the foe. Unlike the others, Mipha was worried more about Link than anything else. Sonic was also in the same boat, but to a slightly less degree. "Mipha seems out of it." Daruk said worryingly about his comrade.

"Listen Sonic, you must take her to Zora's Domain in the Lanayru province, about North East of here." Urbosa said to Sonic. "Before we leave, I must give him some of my power." Mipha said as a small blue orb flied from her hands to Link's chest. "Whatever that is Mipha, I'm sure that it will help him in the future. Let's go." Sonic said as he and Mipha headed for Zora's Domain. Leaving Link to slumber for a century.

Location Change: Zora's Domain

Sonic and Mipha arrived in Zora's Domain. Only for Sonic to realize one crucial problem.

"Hey Mipha, I just realized something." He said, getting Mipha's attention. "I won't be able to live long enough to wait for Link. So, when we get to the city. I want you to put me in a cryogenic sleep." Sonic said as he looked towards Mipha. "You want me to freeze you?" Mipha asked.

"Yes, I want to be as much help to Link as possible. So, freeze me for 100 years." Sonic said with determination in his voice. "Alright then." Mipha said as they arrived at a nearby shrine.

Mipha, who was ready to freeze Sonic. But, he stopped her. "Before we get started, you have to promise me that you'll not enter Vah Ruta. Stay in the domain to watch over not only me, but the people who you care about." Sonic asked Mipha.

"I will and I'll keep that promise." She said as she began to freeze Sonic. "Thank you, Princess Mipha." Sonic said as he was now frozen solid. Waiting for the day that the Hero of the Wild will return.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

100 years had passed since Link fell in combat and Mipha froze Sonic. Hyrule Castle had fallen. Urbosa, Revali and Daruk were killed trying to retake their Divine Beasts. As for Mipha, she returned to Zora's Domain with Sonic. She helped raise her little brother, Sidon, she was now on her way to defrost Sonic.

"Alright, it's time my friend." Mipha said as she defrosted the blue blur. He emerged from the steam. "Man, what time is it?" Sonic said as he looked at the princess.

"One hundred years have passed, Link will be awakening soon." She said to the reawakened hero. "So, you're Sonic The Hedgehog." Mipha's younger brother, Sidon, said with excitement in his voice.

"That's me. And you are?" Sonic said as he looked at the tall Zora prince. "My name is Sidon, Mipha had told me about you." Sidon said as he held his hand towards Sonic.

"Oh, Mipha told me about you as well." Sonic said as he grabbed Sidon's hand and shaked it.

 **Location Change: Great Plateau**

Inside of the Shrine of Resurrection, lies the Hero of the Wild, who is now about to awaken from recovering from his 100 year injuries.

"... . Link." A mysterious voice spoke as Link started to wake up. "Open your eyes." it said.

"Who is this, who's talking?" Link said, but no response. He soon got out of the chamber and a tablet with the Sheikah emblem on it was raised on the platform across the hall.

"This is the Sheikah Slate, it will guide you on your journey." The voice spoke again.

"Wait, who are you?" Link asked, but no response again. "This is starting to get old fast." He stated as he was getting annoyed. But, he grabbed the slate and the door started to open.

"Hey, chests." He said as he opened the chest and grabbed a travelers tunic and from the other, travelers leggings.

"Link, go forth into the world beyond this shrine." The voice said once more.

"That's nice, but who are you?" Link asked one more time, but once again, no response.

"Can you just answer my questions before you take off." He asked, if the voice was still listening.

Getting tired of seeing the same cavern scenery, he ventured out into the light to see his forgotten home of Hyrule.

 **Location Change: Zora's Domain**

During an hour after being defrosted, Sonic was given the grand tour of the domain by Mipha and Sidon. They had a good time, until Sonic heard a voice, it sounded like a man in knights armor.

"Hero of the free wind, guided by a passion to see an old friend. I speak to you with a request." The voice said as Sonic was confused about where the voice is coming from. Though, it didn't go unnoticed, Sidon and Mipha stopped and turned to see the confused hedgehog.

"Sonic, is everything alright?" Sidon asked as Sonic looked towards the royal siblings.

"You guys can hear a male voice, right?" Sonic said as he saw Sidon confused, but Mipha might have heard an idea of the voice, but she needed clarification.

"Does this voice sound like a male knight?" She said as Sonic nodded. "Well, there is a legend of a powerful sword said to be more powerful than the Master Sword. It is known as the Lanayru Sword. It was crafted for a warrior of another world." Mipha told Sonic and Sidon of the legend.

"Wow, now that sounds like a sword I would like." Sonic said as his interest was peaked.

"But, there a catch. The sword will listen to not only a person from another world and must only use the sword for good intentions. Otherwise, it will take over the user and be consumed by its power" She stated as she listed the danger to the blue blur.

"Thanks for the heads up. Alright, I'll listen to your request" Sonic said to Mipha, and spoke to the voice.

"Very well hero who regrets the least. You must retrieve the sword from Lanayru Mountain. Where a corrupt dragon awaits at the Spirit's fountain. Good luck hero, don't turn out to be a zero." The voice said.

"I heard that!" Sonic shouted as he realized that he was in public. "My bad, anyway I guess, I'm heading to the mountain." He said with a fire in his eyes.

 **Location Change: The Great Plateau**

Only a minute after he left the Shrine of Resurrection, Link did go hungry. He then ran into an old man. He said to Link that he should go to the marked point on his Sheikah Slate. He did and soon activated the Great Plateau Tower. This activated all the other towers (not completely though) and shrines. The old man came down on a paraglider, Link soon asked for the paraglider, but the old man gave the young hylian a proportion. In exchange for the paraglider Link would have to retrieve the treasure found inside the Shrine closest to the tower.

He completed the task and obtained a spirit orb, as Link was arriving to the surface, the old man was waiting for him outside.

"Well I'll be as plucked as a Rito, you completed the task." The old man said, congratulating the hero.

"Thanks, as payment I'll take the paraglider please." Link said as he was ready to leave the plateau.

"Yes, about that, the offer has changed. Now I want you to retrieve three more spirit orbs from three other shrines found on the plateau." The old man said as he saw Link in shock.

"Hey, that wasn't the deal." Said the annoyed hero.

"Unfortunately, the deal expired just before you exited the trial. Head to the top of the tower, I'll meet you up there." The old man said as Link looked to the sky.

"Oh Goddess, what have I got myself into?" Link asked himself.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the old man changed his request of one spirit orb, Link ventured towards the marked points on his Sheikah Slate to the other shrines. So far, he obtained two of the new requested spirit orbs.

"Man, I really don't understand why the people who created these buildings would put them in the most inconspicuous of places like a snow capped mountain." Link said in a quiet tone, so that way he wouldn't cause an avalanche. But, he continued on his path to the final location.

 **Location Change: Base of Lanayru Mountain**

After Sonic accepted the offer gifted to him by the Lanayru Sword. He, Mipha and Sidon traveled to probably the most dangerous place in the Lanayru province.

"Well, this is it. Are you ready?" Sidon asked the blue blur. "Are you kidding, of course I am." Sonic said as he was about to run straight up to the top, but he was quickly stopped by Mipha.

"Hold on, if you try to just run up there, you could cause an avalanche. We'll take the walkway to get to the top." Mipha instructed as Sonic soon realized his almost mistake.

"You make a fair point. Alright, let's get moving." Sonic said as he started walking with the Zora prince and princess.

 **Location Change: Great Plateau. 2 Hours Later**

While Link finished his mission to retrieve the treasure found inside the shrines. He soon ventured to the temple of time to meet with the old man.

"Alright, I got all the orbs like you told me to. Now, can I please have that paraglider?" Link asked in irritation.

"Easy on the attitude Link. I'll give you the glider. But, there is something you should know before I give it to you…" He said with a hint of regret when a white light shined upon the man as Link was surprised to see that the old man was actually the spirit of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.

He started to speak about the great calamity that devastated the kingdom 100 years ago. Afterwards, Link now had two new objectives, Destroy Ganon or Seek out Impa. The king gave him the paraglider and off Link went to Kakariko Village to seek help from Impa.

 **Location Change: Summit of Lanayru Mountain**

 _ **(Playing Just Close Your Eyes - Fivefold)**_

It took the same amount of time for them to reach the peak as it did for Link to complete the king's request on the Plateau.

"Hahhh.. At last we made it." Sidon said as he was exhausted from scaling the mountain.

"So, that's the dragon consumed by malice?" Sonic said as he looked towards a light blue dragon covered in purple malice.

"Yes, her name is Naydra and she is the guardian of this province." Mipha said as she now informed Sonic about the dragon.

"Now is the hour, showcase your power. Free Naydra from her shackles. Prepare for battle." As the voice stopped speaking, Naydra started to ascend into the air.

"Hey, come back." Sonic said as he was about to jump off. But, Sidon stopped him.

"Woah, easy there Sonic. There's no way you can make that." Sidon said as he looked at the dragon.

"Don't worry about it, I got a plan." Sonic said as he leapt off the edge and summoned the seven emeralds and they started to spin fast around him, transforming him into his super form. This ability easily impressed the two Zora." Sonic said as he was about to jump off the edge of the cliff. Until, Sidon stopped him.

"Hold on, you have no way to make it to her." Sidon said as Sonic looked towards him.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Sonic said as he jumped off and summoned the seven chaos emeralds to him from his hair. (Don't Ask) Then he turned super. Now sporting his golden fur and blood ruby colored eyes, he flew towards Naydra, while leaving the Zora siblings in a stunned shock.

"Amazing." Sidon said in shock.

"Absolutely stunning." Mipha said as she was impressed.

"Hey Naydra. Allow me to remove the itch from your back." Sonic said as he rammed straight into the eyes made of malice. Only one remained, the one on her belly.

When Sonic clashed with the final eye, the malice that covered Naydra vanished into nothing. Freeing her from Ganon. Sonic soon landed back at the spring of wisdom and reverted back to his original state.

"Good work Sonic." Sidon said as he congratulated the blue blur.

"Yes, you did a fantastic job." Mipha said, also congratulating the hedgehog.

"You clearly have class, so I offer my congrats." The voice said again. "Although there is no throne, you have earned the right to pull the sword from the stone, my sword."

An entrance opened from behind the goddess statue, inside held a shrine and a cave entrance. Through the cave entrance held the location of the Lanayru Sword. It looked like the Master Sword, but this weapon was created with one of Naydra's scales and the hair of said dragon.

"So that's it huh?" Sonic said as he walked towards the sword. Quickly after, he pulled it from the stone. A beam of light shot up from the stone into the sky. Suddenly, the area surrounding Sonic changed to white and a knight came towards him.

"I thank you for saving Naydra from despair. I can see your eyes are filled with fire. I am Lord Hyrule Achilles, I will lend you my services to save Hyrule with ease." The knight said and soon entered Sonic's body and soon Sonic see's Mipha and Sidon.

 _ **(Stop playing Just Close Your Eyes- Fivefold)**_

 _ **(Playing Through It All - Spoken)**_

 **Location Change: Kakariko Village**

Link had finally arrived in Kakariko Village and entered the the Sheikah Clan leader's house and re-met Impa, the wise leader of the clan. She informs that she was one of the ninjas that saved Link when he fell trying to protect Zelda from the calamity. Soon, she tells the hero to head to Hateno Village and seek out Purah, the woman who created the sheikah slate.

"So, what you are saying is for me to go see this Purah and she'll be able to restore the slate back to its former glory." Our green clad hero said as Impa nodded. "Alright, be back in a flash." He said as he walked out the door, mounted his horse Epona and raced towards Hateno Village

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After successfully making his way towards Kakariko Village and seeking out Impa, she told Link that the four divine beasts need to be reclaimed from Ganon's control, he had lost his memories from being asleep for 100 years, so in order to find his lost memories he had to seek out Purah in Hateno Village.

Link soon arrived in Hateno Village on Epona. "So this is Hateno Village." Link said as someone soon was walking past him. "Excuse me, may I ask where I can find a woman named Purah." He asked as the man nodded.

"Certainly, she lives at the top of that cliff." The man said as Link looked to the top of the cliff to see a lone house. Link soon made his way to the house.

 **Location Change: Zora's Domain**

After freeing the dragon Naydra and pulling the Lanayru Sword, Sonic (now with a scabbard with the Lanayru Sword on his back), Mipha and Sidon soon returned to the domain, only to be greeted by one of the royal guards.

"M'lady! An army of bokoblins are approaching the bridge!" The guard said as the three looked towards each other then back at the guard.

"Thank you for informing us of the approaching attack. Return to your post, the three of us will handle this situation." Sidon said as he, Mipha and Sonic moved towards the bridge. Though, as the siblings readied their weapons, Sonic stepped forward and pulled his sword out it's sheath.

"Hold on you two, let me handle this." Sonic said as Mipha stepped forward and readied her Lightscale Trident.

"I can not allow you to fight this on your own. Zora's Domain is our home, so we must defend it." Mipha said as Sidon soon stepped forward, readying his Silver Longsword.

"My sister is right, we Zora must defend our home from Ganon's forces." Sidon said, showing that the two were ready to fight for their home as they did for 100 years. Sonic soon smiled and turned to them.

"Alright, let's get to it." Sonic said as the two nodded and they soon charged towards the hoard of bokoblins. "Mipha, you take the right, Sidon, your on the left and I'll clean up the middle."

Mipha and Sidon both nodded as they split to their separate sections. Sonic soon cut through his section like butter and moved on to his next target, Sidon swung his sword through three bokoblins, turned to the next opponent, Mipha pierced through multiple bokoblins one after the other quicker than lightning. Soon, each of them had finished each section, but turned to see an army of lizalfos approaching.

"Well, we got another date to get to. So, let's do this." Sonic said as they charged straight into battle again.

 **Location Change: Hateno Village**

Link soon reached the research lab at the top of the hill in Hateno Village and when he entered the building, he was greeted by a short girl with white hair and red round glasses. That was Purah, though she tried an experiment and it went wrong.

"So, you're Purah. I thought the lead scientist who helped with the creation of the Sheikah Slate would've been a little older." Link said in confusion as Purah started to pout.

"I that's very rude on how to treat a lady. But, if we want to repair the Sheikah Slate, we need to reactivate the power in this facility." Purah said as she looked out the window. "You see that blue flame down there at the bottom of the hill. Bring a bit of that flame to the cauldron to the right outside the exit and we can repair the Sheikah Slate to its former glory." Link heard the mission and he walked towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Link said as excited the building and made his way on foot to the blue flame. After 10 minutes, he made it to the flame, grabbed a torch, lit said torch and made his way back to the lab.

 **Location Change: Zora's Domain**

After battling the hoard of Lizalfos, Sonic, Mipha and Sidon made their way back into Zora's Domain. When they made it across the bridge, they were greeted by an old friend of Mipha's, Rivan.

"Hello Rivan." Mipha said as Rivan smiled.

"Hello to you too Princess. The king has requested your presence in the throne room and that you bring the hedgehog as well." Rivan said as he left them, the two turned to each other in worry. But, Sonic didn't seem to be worried.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Sonic said with a calm demeanor which caused the two to be in a bit of a shock. Soon, they shook the feeling off and caught back up to Sonic.

"Sonic, may I ask how you can always keep a smile on your face when in the face of danger." Sidon said as Sonic turned to him and kept smiling.

"I really don't have a solid reason. I guess I smile when things get tough, because it's exciting." Sonic said as Sidon was impressed.

"You're quite the free spirit Sonic." Mipha said as they made it the throne room. They see a giant zora sitting on the throne, this was King Dorephan, the current leader of the Zora.

"Ah, my brave children have successfully defeated the hoards that tried to invade our domain, and to you, brave hedgehog, what is your name?" He asked as Sonic smiled.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind. I came here from another world to see my friend, Link. But, that has to wait until this 'Calamity Ganon' has been defeated." Sonic said as he reused his old title from his adventure in Camelot. Though, he might not be the best in front of royalty, thankfully his old sword, Caliburn, taught him a little about being in the presence of royalty.

"Oh, so you're the one Mipha told me about. I am very grateful for your assistance in this matter. I must ask if you were to be so kind to accompany my daughter to find Link as her appointed knight." King Dorephan said as Muzu interjected.

"Your majesty! Surely you do not intend to give this outsider such a high honor. We can't even trust him…" He interjected as Sidon interrupts Muzu.

"I trust him." Sidon said as he and Mipha stepped forward.

"And I as well." Mipha said as Muzu as a little surprised that the royal siblings were able to trust Sonic so easily.

"Well, my adviser is correct. So, if I were to give you the task of guarding my daughter, you must complete a task of Muzu's choice." King Dorephan said as Muzu nodded.

"Thank you for listening to my request your majesty." Muzu said as he soon turned to Sonic. "For your task, you must slay the beat that waits at Polymus Mountain. If you succeed, then we will deem you worthy of being the princesses appointed knight." As he finished speaking, the royal siblings were in complete shock to know about Sonic's trial.

"You mustn't mean, the Lynel?!" Sidon said in shock as he and Mipha were a bit taken aback by Muzu's task.

"What's a Lynel?" Sonic asked in excitement as he never faced a Lynel before.

"A half lion, half horse creature. It is one of Ganon's most powerful monsters at his disposal." Mipha said as Sonic got even more excited.

"Whoa, that sounds awesome." Sonic said as he soon turned to Muzu. "Alright, I accept the task. Understanding the consequences that you bestow against me." After he finished, they saw that the hedgehog wasn't scared at all.

 **Location Change: Central Hyrule**

After returning the Sheikah Slate to its former glory, Link returned to Impa. She told him that the photos found in the memory banks of the Sheikah Slate were where Link could find his lost memories. Soon after Link left Kakariko Village, he found himself at the top of the Central Hyrule tower after dodging lasers from the buried guardians.

"Okay, that was way too close for comfort." Link said as he barely made it through the gauntlet of lasers. Soon, he got off the tower and made his way to one of the locations of his lost memories. The Sacred Ground Ruins. "This place does seem familiar." He soon check one of the photos, and one of them was a perfect match. That caused a flashback to happen in Link's mind.

 **Flashback: 100 Years Ago. 2 Weeks Before The Calamity**

The memory goes as Link was kneeling before Princess Zelda, who was wearing royal clothing colored blue, gold and white. While the other champions were standing in a semicircle behind them.

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness… you have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity and have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight… the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection…and we hope that… that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one." Zelda said, unconfident in herself and Link, as she continued, the other champions conversed between each other.

"Gee, this is uplifting…" Daruk said as he wasn't sure if the princess was putting her heart into it. "She's making it sound like we already lost." After he finished, Revali turned to him.

"Wasn't this your idea?" He questioned with a little hostility in his voice. "You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur and nonsense we could muster! And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be a bit overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the princess regarding… this boy." As he kept flapping his beaks, Urbosa steps in, metaphorically.

"Oh, give it a rest." She said, shutting the rito champion up. "That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least that's how the princess sees him." Everyone word on this was heard, except for Mipha, who was standing quietly to the side of Revali.

'Oh Link, I know you can do this. To prove these naysayers wrong, and to earn the respect of the princess.' She thought as she see Zelda finish and stare at Link, as if she had already given up on him, before the Calamity even began. Soon, the memory just faded away.

 **Back To The Present**

Soon after the memory faded away into Link's mind, his eyes shot open quickly, ran back to Epona and raced away from wall of the walking guardians.

"Okay, that was even closer." Link said as Epona raced away to somewhere safe. After reaching a safe distance, he began to think of his next move. "Okat, since I got my first memory back, I should see Impa and tell her about my findings." He pulled out the Sheikah Slate and teleported to Kakariko Village.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
